Time Well Spent
by ComicsCorner
Summary: On a night filled with mystery novels and pleasant company, Satya Vaswani and Jesse McCree get a call to rescue victims from Talons human trafficking ring outside of Utopaea. All the while the pair have a friendly competition concerning the current book they're reading. Rated T for adult content
1. Reading Rivalry

_**Utopaea**_

Satya wasn't aware when Jesse would occasionally turn his eyes from the book he was reading to look down at her. He was studying her for any form of reaction, but this woman has one hell of a poker face. Not even showing so much as a raised eyebrow or a crack in her lips as she read the same novel as him. Her back rested against his chest, their body's sitting long ways on the leather couch, a lengthy blanket covered over them. Jesse waited patiently for Satya to tell him when she was ready to turn the page. Vaswani wasn't particularly a slow reader she just liked to process the information or reread specific parts over again for clarification. Jesse could almost see the gears whirring in her beautiful head. Her dark hair was tied back in a long braid that hung over her right shoulder. She wore a boxy, mid-sleeved, sea blue shirt that exposed only a few inches of her midriff, the light grey harem pants she wore kept her lovely long legs warm along with the blanket and Jesse's body heat. Anyone who saw Satya Vaswani and Jesse McCree wouldn't assume they were a couple just at first glance. They looked as polar opposite as a romantic pair could be, which was the case…in some cases. The idea of "a perfect couple" is a flawed concept. To say that a man and woman were perfect in their romantic relationship was to say that they did not fight, want to better themselves or grow and learn. Jesse and Satya were in no means perfect, but they had their moments.

Jesse hummed softly as Satya then flipped the page over to conclude the chapter that they had just read. "What are you laughing about?" She asked, nudged her elbow into his torso after she marked their place and closed the book.

Jesse hooked his arms around Satya's waist, wondering if she was at all close to solving it. Maybe he'd just fool around, make her think that he had achieved the upper hand in regards to their friendly competition. "I think I solved it." A small scoff came from Satya in disbelief, feeling very sure that he had to be joking.

Satya played with the warn novel in her hands, taking in the fine details of its abused history. Hardcovered books were a rarity these days, but there were thankfully those who still appreciated them. "How could you possibly have solved it? We haven't yet finished the novel." Jesse shrugged, nuzzling his bearded chin into her neck. The prickly sensation tickled Satya. "You need a shave." The lovely architect giggled, running her hands up the left side of his face.

Jesse didn't appear to hate that idea. "You always were good with a pair of scissors." He applauded her skills graciously.

Satya pulled back to her original question. Debating if Jesse was being truthful with his claim concerning the novel. "Come now, what makes you believe you have solved the mystery?" They had only made their way to chapter four, Satya had a theory of who may have done the deed, but didn't wish to label them right away. She was certain she would only need a few more chapters to uncover the killer before the volume ended. "You've read this one already haven't you!" She gasped, getting up from her position to face the cowboy and glare at him suspiciously. His smile only grew and he gave her suspicions a chuckle.

"Nah, I'm just very sharped-eyed."

"Oh?" Satya hummed, flipping her braid back from her shoulder. She climbed on top of Jesse, her chest pressed against his and her arms hung loosely around the Cowboys' neck. "And may I ask who has committed this treacherous act of fiction?"

Jesse saw what Satya was trying to do, trying to trick him. "Nice try, Darlin." He wasn't going to give his girl any hints. "You won last time. So, don't think I'm gonna let you win three in a row" The pair enjoyed keeping track of who would solve their thriller novels first, it turned the activity into a friendly competition which both were fans of. Both had a very even amount of victories with Satya only being two points ahead of Jesse.

"You know that I can be very persuasive." The architect reminded him and he knew it, her smile looking very flirtatious and confident that she could extract the information from him. But the Cowboy had done well to hold back his temptations. Satya was proud that he wasn't the type to fall victim to such easy allures. Jesse McCree wasn't a week minded ruffian."I do not yet know if I care for this particular novel," Satya said, readjusting her position to slink in between Jesse and the couch her head relaxed against his left shoulder. "The points of view shift far too often for me to develop any form of connection with the characters."

Jesse found himself slightly shocked to hear this, he felt the exact opposite towards Satya's claim. "I kinda don't mind that. You get a feel for what everyone's thinkin'." The points of view did shift often, but it kept you on your toes of every character's motivations, left you guessing as a good and well-written mystery should. Satya could feel the powerful presence of drowsiness coming over her. It was late in the afternoon and the warmth swarming her was making her eyes heavy. The Autumn weather captured the outdoors in a glow of vibrant reds and oranges. It wouldn't be too much longer before snow would be falling and Satya oh so loved the snow. Jesse had to admit that sleep was beginning to take him over too. Today was a pretty good time and day for a nap. "Give it some more time." He suggested, rubbing his left hand against her bionic arm.

Satya nodded, not willing to give up so quickly and give Jesse the satisfaction of beating her. "I intend to." The amazing thing about Satya was that she never did anything halfway, she always finished what she started. "But of course, if you're bored, you're more than welcome to withdraw from the proceedings and allow me to conclude the book." The lovely architect squealed when Jesse lifted her off the couch and slung her over his shoulder.

"You are a devious girl, Darlin." He complimented her slyness and love of competition. "No way I'm lettin' ya solve it before me." She continued to laugh when Jesse brought her into their bedroom. The walls were painted a fine shade of cream, the wall next to the door was lined with cabinets that held clothes and a television. The bed comforter and pillows were of native design with pleasant colors of sea green and a woven portrait of the Hindu love story of Rama and Sita hung above the bed. Jesse's cold feet were instantly warmed when they stepped from the cold wooden floor and into the soft comfort of the bedroom carpeting.

Satya's good hand ran against Jesse's bearded chin after he sat her down on the bedstead and laid back neck to her. "You really do need a shave." His whiskers tickled her hands, it was coarse in some areas.

The handsome cowboy shrugged, leaning in closer to his girl, his eyes gleaming with enticement towards the young woman. "I'm not busy right now."

The lovely architect kept his advanced at bay, only teasing him with her lips just grazing his own. "Not today." She purred. She breathes him in when she buried her face in the chest of his black t-shirt, he smelled of cigarette smoke and... cherries? Satya had to admit that she was proud of how well Jesse had taken to living in Utopaea he was surprisingly comfortable with the living conditions of the clean and busy city. This was more of a temporary living arrangement for the couple, they were still deciding on where to make their permanent residence, so there stay in Utopaea was more of a one-year experiment to see what would transpire. This had been the longest the two had ever lived together, that was due strongly to the fact that their relationship was now out in the open amongst Overwatch and Satya had defected from Vishkar. It felt amazing not having to constantly watch their backs or worry about getting caught by either side. Overwatch had been skeptical of Satya's intentions, but over time and with McCree's vote of confidence their doubts were set aside. Satya felt unworthy in the beginning to stand with the heroes of old after all, her mindset of world peace had shattered her trust in people. The devastating truth of the Vishkar goal, part of their hidden involvement with Talon. The means justified the ends and vise versa….. How could they think like that? Satya kept her fleshed hand close to Jesse's when fear and anxiety entered her system. There would be times when her body felt so lonely when she couldn't make physical contact with someone for a while, but she didn't want to come off as clingy so she retracted her hand.

"It's ok for ya to touch me, Darlin." Jesse said it as if he were reading her mind.

"I know." She replied, weaving her fingers with his It had taken Satya some time to become physical with not only Jesse but anyone really. Doing so allowed her to open a door that had long been closed and locked for most of her life. Satya and her Vishkar classmates weren't shown generous amounts of proper affections in their youths by their teachers and caretakers. Though Satya had at first not thought much of it. The young girl found herself more entertained by the prospects of what she was learning from Vishkar. What she would eventually use to benefit and change the world. She only thought of the Vishkar goal, not her own wants, and needs. They had taught her how to be powerful and be an asset to modern society with her intelligence, they didn't teach her how to be a child.

The architect was brought out of her lonely and reminiscent daze when the cowboy pulled her under him. Jesse leaned on his right side, his left arm secured around and under Satya's waist. His arm was cold to the touch, but he had no control over that. Her hands rested over his shoulders. The former Vishkar agents had no desire to speak, she just wanted to lay here with him in perfect silence. Jesse could begin to feel sleep pull at him as well when he noticed that his girl had fallen asleep in their embrace only moments later. He slowly shifted his body as to not jostle the bed. His hands slinked under Satya's sleeping body and hoisted her up into his arms. There would be nights when nightmares would consume the two of them, but when one would wake up in distress the other would be right there to comfort them. Both were far too happy to let bad dreams trouble them. Carefully, Jesse laid Satya on her side of the bed and pulled the covers up and over her. Jess just stayed there for a while, watching her sleep peacefully. He sat there until she was fully under then climb up on the comforter and settled down next to her. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep to the sound of Satya breathing. He hated that he might disturb her with his snoring, but Satya had grown accustomed to it. Jesse's head rested softly on Satya's shoulder along with his fleshed hand across her waist, feeling her torso rise and fall as he drifted off.

* * *

It must have just been sundown when Satya slowly began to stir when she faintly hears the ringing of a cell phone. Her eyes groggily rose open to brace the dimly lit bedroom. She turned on her side to see that Jesse wasn't sleeping next to her. Instead, he was pacing back and forth near the foot of the bed, clearly talking to someone.

"How much do we know about it?" He asked, glancing up to Sat when he saw her stirring up. Jess must be talking to Winston it was the most logical option."Just a two-man job?" His eyes now locked with Sat when he was certain that she was fully awake, or at least close. "Yeah, I think we can handle that. Forward us the detail." J made his way back to his girl after he hung up the phone. He sat on the edge of her side of the bed, looking down at her lovingly. His hand traced the perfect features of her face. "Sorry, Darlin…..nap time's over."

Her braid was completely unraveled in a mess of hair."A mission?" She asked, stretching her arms above her head as she sat up in bed. Jesse nodded, looking guilty for waking his girl, but Satya looked more than ready for an assignment.

Jesse adored her eagerness. He rose from his sitting position after kissing Satya's forehead. His hands rubbed together as he stepped back. "Winston's forwardin' the intel." He turned his attention to the long, Indian wood chest that sat at the foot of their bed. The cowboy opened the flat top to reveal their uniforms and gear. "We'll shower and dress, then I'll fill you in on what I know so far." Satya was proud of the charge Jesse took. While he moved to the bathroom Satya pulled a small box from under their bed out into the open. The container looked long enough to hold a rifle of some sort when in reality, it held her photon projector along with an array of tools to not only repair the device but to also tune her turrets as well as her and Jesse's bionics. The architect looked over the machine with careful precision to ensure that nothing needed to be repaired beforehand. When none could be found she placed the projector on her side table and made her way to the bathroom. The beautifully detailed and lavish room smelled of refreshing scented soaps and was already filled with steam. Satya had to wipe it away from the mirror in order to see her reflection. Her hands removed the tangled tie from her hair, she shook her head a few times in order to fully unravel it. The first counter drawer held a hairbrush that Satya retrieved. Regret came instantly when moving the brush through the tangled mess on her head. Realizing that it would be much easier just to wash it and let the tangles be taken out then, she placed the brush back in the drawer. "You getting in here with me or what?" The voice startled her... stupidly it startled her even though she knew whom the voice belonged to. Satya had completely forgotten that Jesse was in here. She had been so focused on what she needed to do in order to prepare that she hadn't become aware that she had intruded on him...or had she? These detours that Satya often took with her self was far from uncommon. The architect had gotten better at it recently years but hadn't fully managed it yet. It's just how she. Satya smiled when Jesse outstretched his hand for her to join him in the shower. She, of course, didn't hesitate. The action was logical, they would, after all, be ready much sooner if they showered together.


	2. For My People

The rumors of potential Talent agents conducting human trafficking in and out of Satya's home had been confirmed by the couple a few days ago. Talon was sending people that they found on the streets to correspondents all over the globe to be experimented on. Satya neighborhood her old one at least seemed like a proper candidate due to the poverty levels and the number of abandoned people in the streets. Stealing children mostly. The thought sent chills in Satya's blood. An Overwatch informant had discovered Talon operatives rounding up over a dozen or so people that they'd be shipping out of the docks tonight. Winston had assigned McCree and Vaswani to investigate Talons newest location, set up tracking of their movements and stop their pick up. "Here they come," Jesse whispered when the Talon agents deployed from the cargo hold of the massive vessel once it docked. Most of the deck crew were found by Sat and Jess incapacitated no doubt because of the Talon agents already present and waiting to load their cargo. Four heavily armed agents made their way over to a faded green crate where two others were standing guard. "That must be it."

Next, to those three agents near the crate, there were also five more paroling the perimeter. "I can deal with the men surrounding the crate." She turned to her partner. "Do you think you can handle the others?"

The cowboy smirked as he straightened his hat. "I'll lay down a distraction, that'll be yer cue to move."

"Understood." Satya nodded, descending from the top of the crate where they were positioned and began to sneak towards her target. McCree followed suit and made his way to the other end of the platform. His body weaved through the maze of crates, making sure he remained as quiet as possible. McCree had never been one for stealth, wasn't built that way, but with proper guidance from his Blackwatch days and Satya's teachings, he became a natural. Once Jesse was certain his positioning was perfect near three assailants, he removed a small hand-held device from his belt, a gift from Satya. The pressure from his hand activated the gadget and attached it to the metal of the canister next to him.

"Freeze!" He did for only a moment when a gruff voice sounded from behind him. The heroes spin shuttered when he felt the end of the long weapon being shoved into the back of his head.

Slowly the Cowboy obeyed and raised his hands up, unbeknownst to his assailants that he was grinning ear to ear. "Bang." He spoke to the device then quickly stepped to his left and closed his eyes in order to evade the powerful flash the small device produced which blinded the assailant and three more of his company. Satya looked over the four unconscious bodies that laid at her feet after Jesse had concluded his brawling with them. "Damn." He muttered under his breath shaking his fleshed hand and rubbing the knuckles.

Satya giggled. "Ever so rough."

Jesse cocked his eyebrow to her. "You never complained. "

"True enough." Satya shrugged. "Behind you." She pushed McCree aside and with the snap of her fingers activated her barrier shield to protect both of them from a spray of bullets that sprayed against the shield with a loud ping. The woman jumped back when Jesse quickly shot the three men dead.

"Thanks for the assist, Darlin."

"Of course, my Dear." Satya's mind raced when one agent managed to get ahold of her from behind. A sharpened pain ran through her bionic arm when she became violently pinned against another canister. Jesse drew his gun again but couldn't get a clear shot on the thug. Satya's body struggled to get away, but the attacker wouldn't let up. Satya refused to let this stop her, she refused to let Talon win. The attacker yelped in pain and released Satya when her heel slammed into her attacker's groin causing him to drop his weapon. The lovely woman whistled up to the turret she had deployed above her who delightfully zapped the attacker into unconsciousness. "Well done my darling." She praised the small device.

Jesse rushed to her side. "You okay?"

"Hold it!" Both the Cowboy and the Architect turned back to see that one Talon assailant had drawn his weapon on a young boy who was shivering in his grasp. The boy looked between the age of ten or eleven. His hair was shaved down, his clothes were torn and dirty and his eyes were filled with tears and fear. "Get down on the ground or I'll shoot." The pair froze, taking the agent by his word. If they tried anything that young child would meet his end. Together the pair backed off, unsure of what they could do next. Satya's eyes only glanced up to the very top of the crate above the thug where another of her clever little turrets was positioned. Jesse was quick to grab the boy from the agents grasp and pull him close the moment the Talon agent released him after the turret zapped him.

The small boy whimpered in Jesse's embrace. He was terrified but the Cowboy was excellent at comforting him. "It's ok little guy, I've got you." Relief filled Satya when she saw the boy safe with Jesse. Her eyes then turned to the agent who had held the young boy at gunpoint. Her hand waved over her photon projector, charging the device and pointing it directly down at the agent. The wonders of the projector are that no matter what object the beam was lifting the weight was insignificant. If the controls were changed the photon beam was able to apply immense pressure, it was a modification that Symmetra had been working on for a while. She hadn't tested the mod yet until now. She appeared pleased with the results as the Talon agent cries in pain when the photon beam began strangling his body while it lifted him from the ground. "Symmetra!" Jesse called as he began to work on the lock of the crate that was holding her people. She paid him no mind, she was preoccupied.

"You are a villainous ruffian." She spat at him. Every few seconds that passed she increased the pressure enjoying the man's cries of pain more and more. "How dare you threaten my people!"

"Sat!" Jesse ran after her when she started moving the thug over the side of the pier, but couldn't stop his girl from dropping the agent into the cold water of the pier. He was relieved that the thug was still alive, just floating in the water. Satya wasn't a killer and he didn't want anything to change that. She didn't speak to him after that.

"You are safe now," Satya announced to the terrified pack of individuals once she and McCree managed to finally open the doors of the canister. The people were hesitant at first, but their doubts soon faded once they were sure that their rescuers were here to help. As the group rushed out of their steel prison, they thanked their heroes in both English and Hindi which Satya was teaching to Jesse. Both of them knew it was time to disperse once the authorities began to show up. The weight in Satya's chest from earlier began to die down, but yet she still remained unsatisfied. Jesse watched her curiously as she constructed a dozen turrets with her biotic and deployed them inside the canister. J helped his girl close the doors again allowing the crews to take it back on the vessel. "A gift for Talon when they come to claim their prize."

Jesse was hesitant to that idea for a moment. "What if workers open it instead?"

"The turrets will know to only attack Talon agents. I've also programmed them to act as homing devices. They'll track the ship wherever it will end up. Once we know we'll be able to dispatch a team." Satya's brilliance never stopped amazing him. Not only was Symmetra properly getting back at Talon for harming her people and invading her home, but Overwatch now had a way of tracking their enemies' movements. The duo watched from a distance. The Talon operatives were taken into custody and the captives were rushed to the hospital. They had arrived quicker than expected so any hopes of interrogating any of the agents were dissolved.

The portal closed after the pair was safely back home. The teleporter at the docks would then receive a signal to break down its hardlight construct.

"You kinda lost it there for a moment." Satya knew this topic was far from unavoidable. "You wanna talk about it?"

Satya snapped, much to Jesse's surprise. "No, I do not!" The cowboy silenced himself after that. He only watched as Satya changed into her nightwear and climbed into bed without another word. This was a problem the pair shared, bottling up their problems rather than discussing them. It was a character flaw that both were working to fix. It was late and J thought it best to drop the matter for the night and try to pick it up again tomorrow. It was hard to tell if Satya was sleeping or not when Jesse climbed into bed with her. She was curled up on her right side and facing away from him. He knew she wasn't mad with him, she was angry at herself.

* * *

The late hours were only ticking away so slowly, driving Satya crazy as she laid awake. She turned on her left side to face her sleeping partner. Because of the blackness, she wasn't certain if Jesses was awake. His steady breathing indicated that he had to be sleeping, then again, he wasn't snoring, perhaps he had just gone under.

"Jesse?" She whispered, lightly taking his shoulder. "Are you awake?" Jess stirred with a low grump he cleared his throat.

"yeah…I'm awake." The blankets rustled when he laid on his back and Satay elevated her body above him. "What's wrong?" It took him a moment to recall what now must have been bothering his partner.

"I need to speak with you."

He groaned sheepishly when he sat up. "Yeah, I figured that when you woke me." Satya gave him a half smile, feeling guilty for pulling him from his slumber. "You were thinkin bout the Talon agent, aren't you?"

Jesse could have used a warning when Satya flipped on her side lamp since he had been unknowingly staring right at it. "Sorry." Sat apologized, quickly shutting the light off to restore the room to its darkness. Satya moved closer to him, wanting to feel the warmth of his body to comfort herself. She positioned her upper body up on his lap

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." The architect sighed after a moment of silence between them. "I was…..am….frustrated with myself." Satya hesitated. "I didn't mean to act so violently. I don't know what came over me."

Both of Jesse's arms secured around his girls' body in warmth and security. "It's alright Darlin. I've had my fair share of lash out." This statement only slightly surprised Satya. Jesse being the rouge he once was implied that he

The tone of voice he had indicated to Satya that they were past events he was not proud of.

"You've never told me that."

"I was ashamed to." He admitted. There were still a few gaps in Satya's knowledge of Jesse's Deathlock days. He had, of course, told her the question she had wanted to know since day one, that being how exactly he lost his arm. To this day the tale still shook her. They both had shared those stories with each other when they were ready. There had been a lot of painful memories in both their pasts, these led to both not trusting very easily. But naturally, over time they learned to open themselves up to those who

"How do you properly handle it?"

Jesse paused. "Dunno….I guess admitting that you've done something wrong helps." Jesse was taken aback when he heard faint cries coming from his girl. She pulled away from him to bury her face in her hands. This time J turned on his side lamp. Satya began to calm down to the sound of his heartbeat and the faint whirring of the gear in his biotic as he ran it up and down her back. Satya counted the seconds of each pause between beats in her head.

"I don't believe that we've driven Talon out of Hyderabad." Satya sighed whipping her eyes. Jesse knew she was right. From the looks of it, Talon was just beginning to set up their operations in India. The two of them had only managed to delay them, not scare them out of the country. But now they had concrete proof of Talons movements, now the local authorities would be able to keep tabs on them.

"We'll handle it," Jesse reassured, securing her in his arms. "They can't hide forever." A sense of reassurance came from his words.

"So much disorder. How can they tolerate it?" Satyas want for harmony was nothing new to Jesse, but at the time it had been challenging for him to understand. Maybe he couldn't fully understand it because he wasn't built for it. He had once only fed conflict for his own needs, while Satya worked toward order for all humanity.

"I'll help to shield you from it." He promised, placing a kiss on Satya's forehead. "I promise."

She believed him when he clutched her lovingly. She wasn't afraid of what would come next. "Could you read to me?" She asked in a whisper, looking up to see Jesse smiling. "Only Until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He removed his book from under his pillow and opened to the previous chapter. He laid back on the mattress while propping his head up so Satya could lay against him. Satya had always loved when Jesse would read aloud to her, he possessed such a soothing voice. Jesse waited until his girl was comfortable enough and closed her eyes for him to begin reading. The gentleness of his words mixed with the warmth of his body settled Satya into a dream filled slumber of security. "I'll always be here for ya Darlin."

 _ **(Will post the final chapter soon.)**_


	3. Time Well Spent

It was early the next morning when Satya awoke to the dim natural light that was sinking into her room. Once again Jesse wasn't in bed with her. Both of them were always early risers, but it was on rare occasions that the cowboy would be up before the architect. She was surprised to hear voices outside in the living room. The smooth robe she had was pulled over her body after she stripped down, her cold toes were instantly warmed by her slippers. Satya made her way to the bathroom, while she ran hot water from the facet, she ran a brush through her tangled hair. She was sure that she heard Winston's voice out in the living room, but it was faint compared to how well she could hear Jesse's. Satya took her time to wash her face once the sink was filled with warm water. The sensation assisted in fully waking awakening her tiered senses. The thoughts of what she and Jesse had discussed last night had helped her greatly. Satya had to remind herself that there would be times where she wouldn't always be able to keep her calm and collected nature. That fact had always been with her she just hated how Jesse had seen her in such a hateful state. But he had been so understanding toward her fury and had continued showing his love and admiration. It made Satya more than sure of his loyalties and blessed him for his devotion.

The architect placed a hand over her chest. The heartbeat was fast when her thoughts turned to Jesse. Her breathing slightly increased as well. Jesse McCree was a great man, the best that she had ever allowed into her life. Had comforted Satya during her darkest times and called her out when she would go too far. Satya felt that she didn't deserve him at times. Once she had freshened up Satya walked out to the living room where Jesse was talking to Winston over a com line, he was already dressed.

Jess motioned to Satya that he would only be another minute. She admired him greatly for working so hard the past few days. She needed to do something for him to show her appreciation. Satya's lips curled into a smile.

Jesse's eyes didn't snap back up to her at first when Satya began to remove her robe. His pondering expression faded and his eyes widened as the garment fell to the floor. Her beautiful hair rested behind her shoulders so that the stunning view in front would not be obstructed. Jesses pupils were almost gone at this point, they were tracing every curve on her. He was dumbfounded, losing all abilities involving cognitive speech. "Uhhhh…"

 _"Jesse?"_ Winston addressed. _"Are you there?"_ His voice was caught in his throat. The only way anything auditable could come out would be if he screamed, which was exactly what his entire body was doing. _"Check the connection."_ Once Satya was sure Jesse had received a well enough view, she slowly made her way to him, giving him that smile that he couldn't resist and they both knew it. Jesse stared her down as she got closer and closer to him with every step. His lips curled and his knees became weak. _"McCree, can you hear us?"_ Winston asked again.

The cowboy was quick to respond. "Yeah, Winston…I'm still here." He didn't make any attempts to stop Satya's progression on him, he needed her. Her arms held him close and her lips settled on his neck. He could feel his eyes wanting to roll back into his head due to the blissful sensation. He should have been listening to Winston, but his mind was incapable of making his body resist the beauty before him and who currently had her lips all over him.

 _"We think it will be best for you and Satya to stay where you are in case Talon returns."_

Jesse shuttered. "Yeah, that feels about right." This remark was directed more towards Satya rather than Winston's orders. Satya let up only for a moment, her eyes locked with Jesse's again they stayed this way even when she made Jesse's fleshed hand come against her chest.

It was officially at this point that Jesse was only listening to every other or so word that Winston spoke. Satya was making him lose all sense of reality…. which was what she specialized in. Both of them knew that it was alright to get lost every once in a while. Her eyes were pleading with him to pull his attention from the words that were preoccupying him. She had her fill of Talon and had no desire to discuss them any further. " _We're still tracking the cargo ship. It officially left port six hours ago. Once it returns to its destination we'll dispatch- "_

"I gotta go." Jesse murmured waving his hand over the com device to silence it and focus all of himself on Satya. "You're such a damn tease." Jesse groaned blissfully as Satya's mouth worked on his neck. His knuckles dug into the wood of the table harder and harder with each peck. He didn't even notice when Satya had already been busy with her fingers on removing his belt. "You work fast." Satya grinned at him once the belt hit the floor with a clang.

"Let me lead?" She spoke with a breath.

"Of course." Jesse grinned, not wanting to waste time as he unbuttoning his shirt. Satya didn't assist him, she only laid back on the table and watched. Relief came over McCree when he relinquished his flesh of the fabric and could be skin to skin with Satya. Her hands weaved through his hair when their lips locked. Jesse gripped her hips softly, not wanting to be too rough, they'd take their time. They both laughed through their passion when Satya unzipped the crotch of Jesse's pants and moved them from his waist. Her lips maneuvered to his chest while the cowboy fully removed his britches. Not being able to touch his girl was torturous, but the longing was soon quelled when they too fell to the floor same as the belt. Lustful moans came from Vaswani as Jesse lifted her off the table only slightly in order for him to get a better angle. She secured her legs tightly around his waist, her toes pointed. The cold metal of his biotic arm sent wild shivers through her body that only excited her further. "You feel wonderful, Darlin." He sighed into her ear.

"We are only getting started." The woman smirked, moving her fingers back through Jesse's hair and her right leg lifted higher around his hip. The cowboy groaned, feeling the sensation of Satyas nails clawing at his tailbone playfully. "Bedroom," Satya instructed through her heavy breathing. Jesse didn't need to be convinced. He followed her instructions, lifting her lovely form from off the table and carried her to their room. They collapsed together onto the mattress, both now completely naked and their lips still locked. Jesse elevated himself above Satya, looking down at her with such devotion in his eyes. He was speechless toward Satya's perfection. Her fleshed hand glides against his cheek to admire the beauty in the man's rugged yet beautiful features. His biotic hand squeezed hers, placing a kiss on it every so often. He wanted to melt right into her touch.

Jesse slinked his body down Satyas, settling his mouth against her thigh and leaving no surface untouched as he ascended upward. "You're perfect, Darlin." Satya controlled her breathing by gripping the sheets beneath her firmly, small moans escaped her lips. Her body tensed in response to her lover's lips pressing against her navel. Satya's body shuttered in response to Jesse's touch against her thigh. Her body came alive as he moved against her. Her hands lowered from his face and rested over his shoulders tearing at the skin that canvased it. Jesse's grip was firm on his girl's right wrist as he pinned her down, her other arm still secured around his back.

"Oh." She moaned with intrigue when Jesse's tongue came across her slit. "Ooooooh." The Cowboys tongue entering the Architects folds and beginning to lap her up caused the woman to purr pleasurably in response to the passion. Her long nails dug into her love's hair, pinning him down to his current position. Her body shuttered while he continued, his hands running up her thighs. "Jesse." He was going deeper and it was driving her mad, her lower half rocked against him to assist in her pleasure. Jesse grind when he felt her trembling under him, she was at his mercy. "Jesse!" Satya was no longer trying to contain herself as she felt Jesse's tongue slid deeper and deeper into her folds. Her toes were pointed off the mattress as she propped her body up. "Oh, Shiva!" She cried out throwing her head back as we came undone praising the deities of her religion for the man she loves. The architect collapsed from her pleasure, breathing deeply behind her smile. The pair's eyes met after a few moments. Jesse couldn't contain his smile when Satya laughed sweetly as he crawled up on top of her. She looked at him with such powerful love in her eyes. Satya's teeth bit down on her lower lip when Jesse placed a series of kisses on her forehead. His touch made her entire system weak, but safe and happy. Her fingers traced over his jawline, admiring every feature.

"You still feel wonderful." He breathed, dragging his hand up his girl's torso and then around her lovely neck.

Satya gasped filled the air in response to Jesse entering her, her eyes locked on him. They moved against one another slowly at first, Jesse's tongue moved to Satya's breasts, taking in their perfection with each kiss he gave them. Satya giggled childishly at the feeling of Jesse's beard on her bare skin, it felt like a porcupine, but she could not care less, him touching her was all she wanted, all they both wanted. "Gently." Satya teased with a whisper. McCree groaned with pleasure when he felt Satya's mouth around his ear.

"Damnit, Darlin." Satya took Jesse by surprise when she tightly grabbed him and pushed him onto his back so that she could take his previous position on top. The lovely architect was still for a moment, allowing her partner to gaze upon her as he had back in the living room. His hands rested against her waist and trekked up to her chest where she guided his hands with her own. She was ecstatic with his touch as she sat straddling his waist and she began moving against him slowly. His body shuttered when her hands settled on his chest, her biotic hand was cold and hard compared to its opposite which was soft and warm. Resting her chest atop his, her arms laid against Jesse's shoulders and secure themselves around his strong neck. While the couple's lips lock passionately Jesse secures his grip around Satya's waist, helping her move against him. "Satya…" Just from the tone of his voice, it told Satya how much Jesse was aching for her. Their lips brushed together while their bodies moved in sync, Jesse picked up the pace beginning to grow impatient. "I need you." He breathed, sitting up in order to hold her more comfortably.

"Jesse." Satya breathed into his neck, weaving her fingers through his damp hair. A sharp pain escaped her in response to Jesse's bionic arm pinched her body.

"Sorry-"

The architect's finger pressed against the cowboy's lips, feeling no ill will toward him. "Hush." Her smile told Jesse that she rather enjoyed his roughness with her. "I need you to work faster." She pleaded, not being able to stand it any longer. "Please..." Her begging drove McCree wild. The mattress squeaked when the cowboy pinned his girl back down under him. "I want you inside of me."

"You and me both, Darlin." The cowboy replied, pulling Satya's thigh up to his waist to gain better access into her. "Shit." He hissed when his cock found its way back into Satya's folds. Jess was beyond pleased to find her completely wet. They rocked together, holding each other close. Satya's gripped pinched into McCree's skin with each thrust.

"Jesse." She whimpered, just beginning to feel the pleasure of her climax. "Please don't stop!" She felt as though her ankles would snap if she applied any more pressure to them from where they were secured around Jesse's waist. She had to hold on just a few seconds longer, she had to wait for him. "Please-"

Her begging was motivating him to work faster. "I'm close." His knuckles were hardened and turning white. It wasn't long until Jesse's body tensed, heavy gasps escaped them both and the two began to drown in their ecstasy. "Sat-" Jesse was unable to speak when his eyes locked with Satya, he was gripping onto every sensual second that entered them both. Satya was sure that her ankles were now bruised. Both were seeing stars, their hearts racing heads pounding. Suddenly the tenseness in both of them released and turned their hard bodies to jelly. "You're amazing." Jesse complimented as he laid on top of Satya, adoring her. She smiled at him with a look that completely agreed with his statement. Her small form was resilient to his weight. His head rested on her shoulder, their fleshed hands intertwined perfectly. Skin to skin always felt better than metal to metal.

"Maybe we could finish another chapter of the book." She breathed deeply gazing down at him, her fingers brushing the hair from his eyes.

Jesse's eyes boggled in disbelief for a moment. How could Satya possibly want to read right now? She must have been messing with him, but he was in too good of mode to care. "Whatever you want Darlin." He spoke sweetly kissing her forehead. He wanted to give her everything after that. "Mai tumhe Bahut Pyaar karta Hunn."

Satya smiled beautifully, pulling his fleshed hand to her face and kissing it. "Mai tumhe Bahut Pyaar karti Hunn."

* * *

It was a while when Jesse woke after Satya who had already showered, changed and sitting curled back up in the living room. The cowboy chuckled softly when he saw his discarded clothes from earlier folded and placed in the laundry hamper along with Satya's. "What's the word?" He asked when he sat next to the architect.

"The authorities have sent the assailants to a private security district who specializes in dealing with Talon. As for my people, many of them are recovering in ER clinics. I can't imagine what they must have gone through." Jesse sat next to her, holding her close.

"They got to see tomorrow because of ya. They get to see the remainder of their futures. And we'll make sure that Talon never shows their mugs around here again." Vishkar was already a virus that was poisoning her homeland and now talon was contributing to the problem. Would they never leave her people alone?

"I cannot leave here knowing that those villains are still poisoning my homeland."

"I know." Jesse sighed, knowing that he would eventually have to return to Watchpoint to rejoin the others, but hated the idea of leaving Satya to handle this issue on her own. He understood her quarrel with Vishkar, he has had his fair share of quarrels and Vishkar had stolen so much from her. Satya messaged the back of his neck, trying to asway his worries. "I'm alright Darlin." He grins, kissing her cheek.

Satya curled up next to him, muting the television. "So am I." Satya had a feeling that Jesse wasn't going to leave her alone in her native land, eventually, he'd learn that there are more pressing concerns than worrying about her. "Hey," Satya pulled a book out of her hoodie pocket. Jesse gave a chuckle, recalling her statement from earlier regarding continuing their novel. "How about I read this time?" Jesse pulled her back close to his chest, breathing her in and loving every fiber of her.

"Sounds perfect, Darlin." The architect settled into her partner, flipped to where they last left off and began to read aloud.


End file.
